


A Dead Cat Can Fly Like A Bird If It Grows Wings

by KezzieTheCookie



Series: Petergi [2]
Category: Family Guy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cliffhangers, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, I Swear That I Have Nothing Against Dead Cats, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, No Smut, Petergi, Please Don't Kill Me, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieTheCookie/pseuds/KezzieTheCookie
Summary: *sighs*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoconutVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutVanilla/gifts).



"Peter, no." Yoongi tried to push himself away from the much larger body embracing him up in the sky. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Peter pondered out loud. Yoongi's eyes widened, baffled at the question. "I ... honestly don't know." The bespectacled man blinked twice, before shrugging his shoulders, and soaring faster through the flour-like clouds. Yoongi decided in his mind that Peter looked like a rebellious angel, descending from heaven to save him from the darkness of his heart. "Oh crap. The cramps are back ... " Suddenly, they both started plummeting down towards the Earth, with Peter screaming and wheezing distressingly. Thankfully, though, they both landed safely on a haystack. "I'm so sorry, baby." Peter fell to his knees in front of his God. Yoongi's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked away to the side, embarrassed. He was determined to keep frowning, but he patted Peter's head relentingly. "You couldn't help it. It was that time of the month, sweetheart." 

"What the deuce?" The Griffin family surround Peter and Yoongi, with Stewie repeatedly poking Peter in the belly. "Look, I have something to tell you Lois." Peter scratched his armpit nervously, and looked at his concerned wife straight in the eye. "I am no longer in love with you, Lois. We can't be together, because I have Suga now. I mean, look at him. He's even prettier than you."  
"Oh, for God's sake, Petar ..."  
"So is that all you cared about then?" Yoongi's deep eyes began to brim with tears, as he started backing away slowly. "You only cared about my appearance, but not the real me inside!"  
"No! Please wait, that's not what I meant and you know it!"  
"Shut up, you idiot. I don't care about you anymore." Yoongi huffed and strode away pridefully, even though the salty tears were still dampening his cheeks.  
"You can't leave me." The overweight man sent a steely gaze towards Yoongi's way. "Do you know why?" Yoongi stopped in his tracks, and twisted his head around to glare at him. This better be good because -  
"I'm pregnant."

"What the hell, you scumbag! You got Peter pregnant, and now you refuse to claim responsibility? It's your baby, you know." Lois slapped Yoongi around the face.  
"I don't care. I'll pay for child support, but I don't want to raise a child with Peter. He's not the man for me."  
"None of this makes any sense ..." Brian muttered to himself.  
"Please, Suga. Little Nathaniel needs a father figure in his life." Peter begged. "And I ... I need you."  
Tears started welling up in Yoongi's eyes once again, and he stubbornly wiped them away, "Well, guess what? I don't need you." Both men started bawling at the same time, and Meg sighed and grabbed Yoongi's hand. "I think we better talk, okay?"

\-- Back at the screening --

"I'm telling you, that's exactly what I saw!" Jimin tried to persuade the others that their darling harabeoji had been kidnapped in the men's restroom by an overweight man wearing dark green pants and a white blouse, who also seemed to have the innate ability to fly.  
"Look, you've got to put yourself in our shoes, Jiminnie." Namjoon sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "It's a little bit hard to believe."

\-- The End <3 --


End file.
